Esta guerra no acabará conmigo
by Rhythm15
Summary: Harry desapareció en su decimoquinto cumpleaños. Dos años después vuelve decidido a acabar con la guerra. Título y summary del fanfic provisionales
1. Chapter 1

Después de unos meses sin entrar en Fanfiction me he puesto a leer fics de Harry Potter y pensé que tal vez podría escribir uno. No es muy original (ya he leído algunos con este tema... ninguno acabado, probablemente así se quedarán T-T) , no tendrá mucho amor y empieza en vacaciones, antes de séptimo. Como soy muy lenta escribiendo y tengo un blog que actualizar no creo que suba muy seguido... Pero **si veo muchos reviews, tal vez tarde poco** ^^.

Quiero aclarar desde el principio que **no pienso dejar este fic inacabado**. Si en algún momento no tengo la inspiración necesaria dejaré de escribir, pero no quiere decir que no lo vaya a retomar. Prefiero no escribir nada que obligarme y escribir algo horrible. Por eso mismo tengo un fic de Twilight inacabado, a la espera de que lo retome. No me gusta leer fics y ver que el último chap se escribió un año o dos atrás, por eso **aunque tarde mucho en actualizar, actualizaré.**

**El maravilloso mundo de HP pertenece a J K Rowling**

**La historia es mía**

La taberna de Joe era muy famosa entre magos y muggles, aunque éstos últimos no sabían que Joe era mago. La taberna estaba llena de objetos mágicos hechizados para que a vista de los muggles parezcan totalmente normales.

Esa noche había en la taberna unos cuatro clientes magos y ningún muggle. Desgraciadamente el negocio en tiempos de guerra no iba nada bien. Con las campanadas de las once entró un nuevo cliente, un joven de unos 17 años que, por la ropa que llevaba (una sudadera, unos vaqueros y unas zapatillas de deporte de marcas no mágicas) era muggle. Sus ojos eran verdes, su pelo negro azabache. No era especialmente alto, pero sí parecía fuerte, como si fuera cada día al gimnasio.

Éste se sentó en la barra y pidió una cerveza. Tom le dio una cerveza de mantequilla encantada para que, en caso de que quien la pruebe sea muggle, note que es una cerveza normal, la que bebe habitualmente. Enseguida se empezaron a oír gritos y maldiciones. Los magos del local huyeron, a excepción del camarero, que estaba muerto de miedo y no sabía qué hacer.

-Vaya, que jaleo- comentó el único cliente que le quedaba.

-Ti-tienes q-que irte- tartamudeó Joe-. Son…

-Mortífagos- respondió el joven, sorprendiendo al camarero-. Son sólo mortífagos.

-Vaya, no sabía que eras mago. Debemos huir- le dijo.

-No hasta que me acabe mi bebida- contestó para horror de Joe, que empezaba a pensar que su cliente estaba completamente loco.

Éste, al ver la expresión aterrorizada del pobre camarero, le dijo:

-Espera un segundo, voy a ver qué ocurre.

Se levantó y se puso la capucha de su sudadera. Salió afuera y vio luces y un par de mortífagos lejos, donde la calle acababa. Hizo aparecer su varita y murmuró unas palabras. Al instante se oyeron más gritos y vio que los mortífagos se desaparecieron. Satisfecho, guardó su varita y entró a la taberna.

-Parece que se fueron ya- dijo pagando la cerveza de mantequilla. Entonces vio un periódico y le preguntó a Joe si se lo podía llevar. Éste, todavía pálido asintió.

Volvió a salir a la calle y se dirigió a la calle donde habían estado los mortífagos. Ésta estaba llena de aurores evaluando los daños y atendiendo a sus compañeros y a inocentes heridos. Desplegó El Profeta y vio que en la portada estaba la foto de un joven de ojos verdes, pelo negro y una cicatriz en la frente bajo el titular de "Se cumplen dos años desde la desaparición de Harry Potter". Sonrió al ver que el muchacho parecía descontento por salir en la foto. Un par de magos se le quedaron mirando. Escuchó que algunos decían cosas como "Si es un mago, por qué lleva esa ropa", "Ya podría echarnos una mano" o "¿A quién se le ocurre pasear tranquilamente leyendo El Profeta justo después de un ataque?". Uno de los aurores más veteranos le paró. Estaba lleno de cicatrices y tenía un ojo de cristal de color azul eléctrino. Le estaba apuntando con la varita.

-Supongo que no esperarás pasear tan tranquilo rodeado de aurores justo después de un ataque, ¿no, joven?-le dijo, mientras su ojo de cristal no hacía más que examinarlo.

-Oh, Alastor, ¿acaso piensas que es un mortífago? ¿No viste su ropa? ¡Ninguno de ellos llevaría ropa muggle!- intervino una joven de pelo rosa chicle.

-Alerta permanente, Tonks. ¡Alerta permanente!-le dijo-. Dinos quién eres y qué haces aquí.

Algunos aurores se les habían acercado formando un círculo a su alrededor. El joven se limitó a sonreír mientras respondía:

-Vengo de tomar algo en esa taberna que hay a una calle de distancia.

-Sólo respondiste a la primera pregunta, joven- dijo Tonks.

-Con tanto cotilla escuchando no puedo responderla-sonrió. Se acercó a la joven auror y le preguntó muy bajito al oído-. ¿El cuartel de La Orden sigue donde siempre, Nymphadora?

Ésta se sorprendió tanto de que supiese del cuartel que ni siquiera le reprochó que le llemase por su nombre. Tomando el silencio de la auror como una afirmación le dijo: Allí nos vemos, adiós. Y se desapareció.


	2. Chapter 2

Muchas gracias a los que os habéis molestado en dejar reviews ^^ Me alegro de que os haya gustado el comienzo.

Para mí 5 son muchos, así que subo otro chap.

Cinco más y volveré a darme prisa en actualizar. Sino, me tomaré mi tiempo.

**El maravilloso mundo de HP pertenece a J K Rowling**

**La historia es mía**

El joven (todavía escondiendo su rostro bajo la capucha de su sudadera) ya estaba llamando a la puerta del cuartel de la Orden cuando una muy intrigada Tonks se apareció a su lado. Antes de que ninguno pudiera decir nada una mujer pelirroja abrió la puerta. Frunció el ceño al no reconocer al acompañante de la joven, pero antes de que pudiera preguntar quién era, el joven ya había entrado en la casa. Se cruzó con varios miembros de la Orden que ya conocía y escuchó a Tonks tropezando con un paragüero en un intento de atraparle. Subió rápidamente las escaleras y casi choca con unos gemelos pelirrojos, que no dudaron en gritarle "¡Mira por dónde vas!". Una vez subió las escaleras se detuvo enfrenté de una puerta. Algunos, al no reconocerle, le siguieron.

-¿Eres miembro de la Orden?-preguntó Tonks, ya recuperada de la caída.

-Tenía entendido que no admitíais a nadie que no hubiera acabado sus estudios- contestó el desconocido-. No, no soy de la Orden.

Muchos murmullos llenaron el Cuartel hasta que un hombre de cabello negro le preguntó:

-¿Qué haces mirando la puerta de mi habitación?

-No lo entenderías, Sirius-contestó. Todos se sorprendieron de que llamara al fugitivo por su nombre. Abrió la puerta, se coló en la habitación y la cerró tras él. Una vez dentro abrió un cajón de la cómoda que había y rebuscó un poco hasta encontrar un papelito. Lo cogió y salió al pasillo, donde se encontró con un montón de varitas apuntándole-. Esta no es forma de recibir a un invitado- al ver que nadie bajaba su varita suspiró y sacó la varita.

-Vaya, uno contra veinte. ¿Acaso crees que ganarás?-dijo uno de los gemelos.

-No tengo intención de atacar. Nos vemos en Hogwarts- dijo justo antes de desaparcerse… de un lugar donde no se podía desaparecer nadie.

Todos se quedaron mirando el lugar donde antes estaba el joven. Bajaron sus varitas y se giraron para mirar a Tonks. Ésta, al ver que todos le miraban, dijo:

-No me miréis a mí. Sabéis que acabamos de sufrir un ataque. Cuando ya había acabado nos lo encontramos. No sabemos nada de él, pero parece que él nos conoce.

***Una hora después***

Todos los miembros de la Orden del Fénix estaban reunidos en el cuartel. Escuchaban lo que había ocurrido aquella tarde.

-… entonces, las varitas de los mortífagos que convirtieron en serpientes que intentaban atacarles. Ellos se aterrorizaron y huyeron. No sabemos quién lo hizo. Poco después apareció paseando un joven leyendo detenidamente el periódico. Era un mago con ropa muggle, muy extraño. Actuaba como si estuviera paseando en una calle desierta, no como si estuviera rodeado de muertos y heridos. Ojoloco le llamó la atención y le preguntó quién era, pensando que era un mortífago camuflado o algo así. Nos dijo que venía de tomar algo en una taberna cercana, se acercó a mí y me preguntó en voz baja si el Cuartel de la Orden seguía en el mismo lugar. Entonces se desapareció y vine aquí, sabiendo que vendría. Llamó al timbre y lo demás ya sabéis. Muy extraño… dijo algo como "Nos veremos en Hogwarts"-acabó Tonks.

-No sé quién puede ser, pero no hay ningún nuevo estudiante en los últimos cursos- dijo el directos, Albus Dumbledore.

-Pensé que sería el nuevo profesor de DCAO hasta que dijo que no había terminado sus estudios-comentó Remus Lupin.

-Eso me recuerda, ¿ya hay nuevo profesor de DCAO?-preguntó Molly Weasley.

-No, Molly. Nadie quiere el puesto. Aunque sé que para septiembre esa plaza tendrá dueño-dijo sonriendo.

***En esos momentos***

En la casa de al lado del Cuartel, el joven estaba tumbado en el sofá, pensando. Había merecido la pena visitar la casa de su padrino. En su puño estaba el papel que había cogido de allí. Lo había leído tantas veces que conocía su contenido de memoria. Conjuró un espejo y recitó las palabras del papel. Su pelo, antes negro, se había aclarado un poco hasta adquirir un tono chocolate. Repitió el hechizo para volver sus ojos azules verdosos. Alteró un poco sus rasgos para parecer dos o tres años mayor. Nadie que le viese en ese momento le relacionaría con Harry Potter, ya que el hechizo que había usado era uno muy especial: alteraba ligeramente sus rasgos para no ser reconocido, aunque seguía siendo él mismo. No había contrahechizo, simplemente él debía desear volver a su estado original. Lo mejor de todo era que a pesar de quedar inconsciente, su aspecto seguiría siendo ese. Con una mano movió su flequillo para confirmar que no había cicatriz (antes no se veía, ahora era totalmente invisible). Se levantó, subió a su habitación y empezó a escribir una carta. Una vez acabada, con un movimiento de varita la envió a su destino. Realmente tenía ganas de volver al castillo. Decidió dar un tranquilo paseo por el barrio, esta vez sin capucha. No se cruzó con nadie de la Orden, por suerte. Encontró sobre su escritorio una carta de Hogwarts. Sería el nuevo profesor de DCAO. El primer día de septiembre debía presentarse en el castillo a las 11 de la mañana.


	3. Chapter 3

Aunque no hemos llegado a 5 reviews subo el chapter 3 (si tengo que esperar a cinco no actualizaría jamás T_T).

Dragfire- Me alegra que te haya gustado, pero no te puedo decir nombres de más fics porque de los fics que he leído de este tema creo que ninguno está acabado y lleva mucho tiempo sin actualizar, así que creo que se quedarán incompletos. No suelo guardar ni poner en favoritos ni alerta estos fics que llevan sin actualizarse años. No me acuerdo de ningún título ahora... Y estoy buscando como loca uno incompleto (de este tema no) pero nada, soy mala buscando y haciendo memoria. Lo siento.

Siento que los capis sean cortos, pero es la forma que tengo de subirlos sin hacer esperar a nadie meses. Cuando me pongo a escribir escribo un par de páginas que edito mil veces por las nuevas ideas que se me van ocurriendo según escribo. No escribo nada largo del tirón, me es más fácil así. Sorry.

**El maravilloso mundo de HP pertenece a J K Rowling**

**La historia es mía**

El primero de septiembre Harry se apareció en Hosmeade y se dirigió al castillo. Llevaba una sudadera con capucha, como casi siempre. Cuando llegó, Filch le abrió. Le dijo que era el nuevo profesor, y éste le guió al Gran Comedor, donde estaban los profesores reunidos. Todos le reconocieron como el extraño que irrumpió en el Cuartel y le apuntaron con la varita. Harry se quitó la capucha y sonrió.

-Lo siento, no pude ponerme la capa. Soy Will Hunter, el nuevo profesor de DCAO-se presentó.

Todos, algo avergonzados, bajaron las varitas. Le saludaron y se presentaron.

-Perdona, ¿fuiste tú el encapuchado que entró en el Cuartel?-preguntó McGonagall.

Todos esperaban su respuesta en vano.

-¿Dónde está mi despacho? Tengo que organizar mis cosas.

La profesora McGonagall, decepcionada por no tener la respuesta que quería, le dio las indicaciones necesarias para llegar a su despacho, que estaba al lado de su aula y conectaba con su habitación. Will (Harry) le agradeció sus indicaciones y, tras asegurarse de la hora a la que el banquete empezaría, se marchó.

Realmente sabía dónde estaba el aula y a qué hora empezaba el banquete, pero no quería levantar sospechas. Iba a entrar cuando vio al director. Se presentó y le preguntó si podía hablar con él un momento.

-William, sorprendiste mucho a todos al entrar en el Cuartel. No te voy a preguntar cómo descubriste dónde estaba, ya que su localización es secreta. Parece que conocías a todos, aunque nadie te conocía a ti. Todos los aurores te tomaron por muggle hasta que vieron que leías El Profeta y que sabías de la Orden. Me sorprendió mucho leer la carta del misterioso desconocido pidiendo el puesto de profesor de DCAO-le dijo.

-Director…-empezó Will

-Por favor, llámame Albus-le pidió sonriendo.

-Albus, ¿por qué me cuenta eso?-preguntó el joven profesor.

-Para que sepas que espero algunas sorpresas más por tu parte como profesor. Desde luego será muy interesante saber cómo enseñas a alumnos que apenas tienen unos años menos que tú. ¿Tienes 20? ¿21?-preguntó.

-Veinte. La verdad es que será muy divertido ver las caras de los alumnos al ver lo joven que soy. Probablemente esperen un profesor que ronde los 40. Por lo que he oído, su profesor más joven en los últimos años resultó ser un cobarde, mentiroso, que se creía el Dios de la Belleza y que acabó sin memoria- rió.

-Pareces muy bien informado. Supongo que también te has informado sobre el funcionamiento de Hogwarts-. Hizo una pausa y vio al profesor asentir-. Perfecto, le espero en el Banquete de Bienvenida. Le presentaré junto a Slughorn, que sustituye a nuestro profesor de Pociones. Se ha tomado un merecido año de vacaciones.

-Perfecto. Hasta la noche- se despidió del director.

Pasó todo el día organizando su despacho y su habitación. Cuando anochecía bajó al Gran Comedor, ya vestido como un mago con una sencilla túnica negra parecidísima a la de los estudiantes. Llegó justo antes de que entraran los estudiantes. Se sentó entre McGonagall y Flitwick. Enseguida la profesora se levantó para recibir a los de primero y empezó la Selección. Cuando acabó el director se levantó.

-Bienvenidos a Hogwarts un año más. Este año tenemos dos nuevos profesores- hizo una pequeña pausa ya que los alumnos habían empezado a hacerse comentarios y a señalar a los nuevos-. El profesor Slughorn-dijo mientras éste se levantaba sonriendo- sustituirá al profesor Snape, que se ha tomado un año de vacaciones-hizo otra pausa porque las mesa de Griffindor estaba celebrando la noticia armando un gran jaleo. Cuando se callaron, Dumbledore prosiguió-. El profesor Hunter impartirá DCAO-decía señalando a Will, aunque éste no saludó como Slughorn-. Como ya sabéis, está prohibido entrar en el Bosque. ¡Disfrutad del banquete!

Tras esas palabras, las fuentes de oro que había en las mesas se llenaron de comida. Disfrutó de una amena conversación con Flitwick.

-¿En qué se basa el sombrero para colocar a los alumnos en las diferentes casas?-preguntó Wil.

-Nadie sabe qué hechizo utilizaron los Fundadores, así que no sabemos con exactitud lo que hace el sombrero. Supongo que conoces las cualidades que más admiraba cada uno de los Fundadores-el pequeño profesor hizo una pequeña pausa-. Creemos que el sobrero mide esas cualidades en cada uno de los alumnos, aunque no sabemos realmente cuál es su baremo. Debería tener especial cuidado con las clases en las que haya Gryffindors y Slytherins. Por lo general no se llevan bien. Con otras combinaciones no suele haber problemas.

-Gracias por la advertencia. Me temo que en DCAO en todos los cursos está la combinación Gryffindor-Slytherin. Aunque tengo la seguridad de que no tendré problemas. Dudo que les deje una sola oportunidad para causarlos –sonrió Will.

* * *

Unas horas después…

Will estaba en su despacho, sentado mirando distraído por la ventana. Llevaba así varios minutos, hasta que alguien llamó a la puerta, sacándolo de su ensimismamiento. No abrió, no era necesario. Escuchó la puerta cerrarse suavemente y sonrió, su invitado había llegado. Era un hombre encapuchado, tal vez un par de centímetros más alto, fuerte y sin aura mágica.

-Will, cuando alguien llama a tu puerta deberías levantarte y preguntar "¿Quién es?"-bromeó el encapuchado.

-No necesito preguntar, tú eres el único que esconde su aura. ¿Qué tal las mudanzas?

-Genial. Creo que he logrado que la Casa de los Gritos sea habitable. Tienes que verla, no parece la vieja casa encantada que viste en tercer año- sonrió mientras se bajaba la capucha dejando a la vista su pelo negro y sus ojos verdes. Tendría unos veinticinco años.

-No lo dudo. ¿Encontraste algo interesante en la biblioteca?

-Absolutamente nada-suspiró el moreno algo triste-. Parece que no voy a poder volver a casa todavía. Will, mañana darás clase a los de séptimo, ¿no?

-Sí. Será difícil dar clases a quienes fueron mis compañeros. Esta noche les he estado mirando en el Gran Comedor. Han cambiado mucho, no parecen los mismos- susurró Will.

-Será mejor que me vaya para dejarte dormir. Siéntete libre de visitarme algún día o seré yo el que venga aquí. Hasta pronto-se despidió y salió del despacho silenciosamente.

-Desde luego, mañana será un día difícil-pensó Will mientras se iba a dormir.


	4. Chapter 4

Gracias por los reviews. ¡Esta vez llegamos a los 5!

No puede actualizar antes porque tenía que asegurarme de planear lo que pasará en el siguiente capi.

5 reviews = pronto un capi más ^^

**El maravilloso mundo de HP pertenece a J K Rowling**

**La historia es mía**

Cuando Will entró al aula los cuchicheos cesaron. Will pudo ver a los cinco alumnos de Gryffindor y Slytherin de séptimo a los que daría clase. Sólo ellos habían sacado la alta nota que él creía necesaria para aceptarles en su clase. Will se sentó en la mesa analizando a cada uno de los alumnos. Neville Longbottom, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy y Blaise Zabini habían cambiado mucho en dos años. Los Gryffindor parecían haber perdido parte de su valor y de su confianza en sí mismos. Los Slytherin, en cambio, parecían tan arrogantes como siempre.

-Bienvenidos a DCAO-empezó el profesor-. Me esperaba que hubiera más personas pero no podía aceptar a aquellos que no obtuvieron las mejores notas. Aunque siendo sólo cinco podremos avanzar más rápidos. Ya que el año que viene estaréis fuera, sin la famosa protección que Hogwarts os ofrece, en mi asignatura aprenderéis a defenderos de aquellos magos conocidos como mortífagos-hizo una pausa al ver la sorpresa de los alumnos y sonrió-. Chicos, esto es Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y estáis en Séptimo. Es hora de hacer algo que os sirva en un futuro cercano. Obviamente no os puedo enseñar a defenderos de Voldemort – los chicos dieron un respingo al oír el nombre- pero sí de los mortífagos. Aprobar mi asignatura será fácil si practicáis un poco. Bueno, hasta aquí la presentación de la asignatura. ¿Alguna pregunta?

Hermione alzó la mano y Will con un gesto le pidió que hablara.

-¿Por qué vamos a aprender a defendernos de los mortífagos? Para eso ya están los aurores, ¿no? Además, los mortífagos son demasiado poderosos como…

Hermione fue interrumpida por una carcajada de Will.

-¿Poderosos? ¡Qué chiste más bueno! Los mortífagos no pueden ser poderosos, señorita Granger. Jamás lo han sido, ni lo serán. ¿Qué le hace pensar que son poderosos?

-Diariamente matan a muchas personas, profesor. ¿Acaso insinúa que las víctimas son débiles?-dijo enfadado Neville.

-Ni mucho menos. Cualquiera puede matar a una familia si va acompañado de diez personas más. Eso no es ser poderoso, señorita Granger, es ser cobarde. Voldemort no puede permitir que sus subordinados sean poderosos. ¿Sabe por qué, señor Longbottom?

-¿Porque... podrían ir... en su contra?

-Exacto. Voldemort no puede permitir que ninguno de los suyos se vuelva más fuerte que él. Podría convertirse en un nuevo Señor Oscuro que le hiciera la competencia. Por eso aquéllos que forman su círculo interno no son poderosos. Son sumisos. A los más fuertes los envía a misiones suicidas.

Will hizo una pausa. Malfoy y Zabini tenían el ceño fruncido y no parecían felices de estar allí.

-Hasta aquí la clase de hoy. A partir de la semana que viene el aula tendrá contraseña. Tendréis que decirla todos para poder pasar. Quien no la diga será automáticamente suspendido-dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta y la abría-. La contraseña será "Voldemort". No es negociable, quien no lo diga, no pasará.

Tanto los Gryffindor como los Slytherin se habían puesto pálidos al escuchar la contraseña.

-¿A qué esperáis? Llegaréis tarde a vuestra próxima clase-les dijo.

Todos se levantaron y salieron muy nerviosos. Hermione no hacía más que repetir "Suspendida, suspendida…"

* * *

La clase con los Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw fue similar, pero si en el otro grupo había cinco alumnos, en este había solamente tres. Lo que no cambió en absoluto fue la reacción de esos tres alumnos al oír la contraseña del aula.

* * *

Hasta después de comer no había tenía que dar más clases, así que había pensado descansar. Pero su descanso fue interrumpido cuando le llegó una lechuza con un pergamino.

"Reunión de profesores una hora antes de la comida en mi despacho. La contraseña es Caramelos de limón."

Will frunció el ceño al leer la nota. ¿El primer día y ya había una reunión? Miró su reloj y vio que sólo faltaban diez minutos para que empezara la reunión.

De camino al despacho de Dumbledore, Will se cruzó con un grupo de chicas de sexto y séptimo que no cursaban DCAO. Éstas le señalaban y reían. Algunas se sonrojaron cuando el joven profesor les miró. Cuando murmuró la contraseña y entró al despacho alcanzó a escuchar más risas.

En el despacho había una gran mesa ovalada. Todos los profesores ya estaban sentados entorno a la mesa. Había dos asientos libres entre Mc Gonagall y Trelawney, así que se sentó en el que estaba más cerca de la Subdirectora preguntándose quién se sentaría en el último asiento libre.

Empezó la reunión y nadie ocupaba el asiento. Cada uno comentaba cómo iban sus alumnos en el primer día y lo que tenían planeado. El último fue Will, que sorprendió a los profesores con la contraseña y con el plan de sexto (hechizos defensivos) y séptimo (hechizos ofensivos). Dumbledore sonrió diciendo que la contraseña era una idea interesante y siguió:

-Por último, quería avisar de que hay una nueva clase optativa para sexto y séptimo, Duelo. La impartirá Remus Lupin, que debería llegar en unos instantes. Supongo que todos conocéis su condición de licántropo.

Dicho esto, la chimenea se llenó de llamas verdes y de ella salió Lupin lleno de cenizas. Con un movimiento de su varita se las quitó y se sentó al lado de Will, en el asiento libre. Habló y resumió de qué tratarían sus clases al resto de profesores. Acabó poco antes de que la comida empezara, así que fueron todos los profesores directos al Gran Comedor, a excepción de Lupin y Will. El primero quería dejar sus cosas en su habitación, justo al lado de la de Will. Will quería mandar una lechuza a aquél que le había visitado la noche anterior. Comprobó que su despacho era el doble de grande y que había dos escritorios. Lo compartiría con su nuevo compañero, pensó contento de poder estar cerca de Lupin, pero temía que le descubriera. Una vez mandada la lechuza, salió del despacho y se encontró con el licántropo.

-Un placer conocerle, Lupin. Soy William Hunter, pero llámeme Will- se presentó.

-En ese caso, llámame Remus. Y háblame de tú, somos compañeros-sonrió el hombrelobo.

-Pareces cansado-observó Will, que había decidido ir directo a lo que le interesaba-. ¿Cuándo hay luna llena?

-Esta noche-susurró Remus-.

-Vaya… Creo que olvidé algo en el despacho. Descansa, Remus, para esta noche.

-¿No comes?-preguntó extrañado Remus.

-No, tengo que preparar la clase de sexto y pensar cómo decir a los de primero lo de la contraseña para que no les dé algo-sonrió-. Espero que aprendan que un nombre no les va a matar.

-Vaya, entonces nos veremos luego-dijo animado al ver que Will no huía de él por ser un hombre lobo.

-Sí, hasta luego Remus-se despidió nervioso Will.

Cogió un atajo y salió del colegio. Corrió hasta llegar al Sauce Boxeador y, apretando con una rama en el nudo correcto, se coló entre las raíces. Anduvo unos minutos y llegó a una puerta. Tocó un par de ves y su amigo le abrió con el ceño fruncido.

-Pasa.

-Tenemos un grave problema. Hoy hay luna llena, te va a descubrir aquí.

-En ese caso, habrá que contarle la verdad-dijo el moreno, todavía con el ceño fruncido, invitándole a pasar al salón-. No dirá nada a nadie. Bueno, tal vez a Sirius.

-¡Dios! Si Lupin no nos mata, Sirius lo hará-dijo Will pálido, sentándose en un sillón del salón.

-Correremos el riesgo, Harry.

-Menuda noche nos espera-murmuró Harry/Will.


	5. Chapter 5

Gracias por los reviews. Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar teniendo en cuenta que llegamos a los cinco en seguida. No iba a subir todavía un nuevo capi (sigo de exámenes… ¿Nunca acaban?) pero vi un sexto review (el de DaRkPotteR90) que me animó mucho y me dio "fuerzas" para escribir un poco más.

5 reviews = pronto un capi más ^^

**El maravilloso mundo de HP pertenece a J K Rowling**

**La historia es mía**

El resto del día pasó volando. Will no fue a la cena con la excusa de que tenía que preparar las clases del día siguiente y fue a la Casa de los Gritos donde su amigo le esperaba ligeramente inquieto. Eso le puso más nervioso de lo que ya estaba: él **nunca **estaba inquieto. Sabían que faltaba poco para que el licántropo llegara y descubriera la reforma de la casa y su nuevo inquilino.

-¿Tienes la poción?-preguntó Will. Como Snape estaba de vacaciones Remus no había podido beberse la poción matalobos. Por eso sabían que acudiría y les descubriría.

-Sí, Harry. Sólo espero no envenenarle-bromeó el joven mientras se alejaba de la puerta haciéndole entender a su amigo que Remus Lupin estaba al otro lado, probablemente extrañado por el cambio de puerta.

La puerta se abrió y Lupin entró encontrándose a su compañero apoyado en el marco de la puerta que daba al salón.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y estos muebles?-empezó a preguntar el profesor.

-Es… difícil de explicar, Remus. ¿Por qué no pasas al salón?-le invitó Will.

-¿Qué le ha pasado a la Casa de los Gritos?-preguntaba Lupin mientras era guiado por Will hacia el salón, donde alguien les esperaba sentado-¿Quién eres tú?-sacó su varita y apuntó a Will-. ¡Nos has traicionado!

-Nada más lejos de la realidad, Lunático-dijo el desconocido aparentando tranquilidad-. Si realmente te hubiéramos traicionado no estaríamos tan tranquilos frente a una persona que en apenas media hora se convertirá en licántropo. ¿No crees?

-¿Hubiéramos? ¿Por qué hablas en plural? ¿Te conozco?-dijo sin dejar de apuntar a Will.

-Sí pero no-respondió Will-. Si nos sentamos todos será más fácil que entiendas toda la historia. Pero lo primero es lo primero. La poción.

El desconocido murmuró algo y, con un movimiento de varita, hizo que una poción apareciera en la mesa. Se levantó del sillón y se la ofreció a Lupin. Murmuró algo que sonó a "Si tuviera que beber esto cada mes preferiría convertirme en lobo" mientras se sentaba. Lupin miró la poción con desconfianza, pero estaba seguro de que estaba bien hecha y estaba en desventaja, así que se la bebió. Sabía tan mal como las que hacía Snape, ese sabor era imposible de olvidar.

Se sentó en un sillón libre enfrente del profesor y su amigo esperando una explicación y todavía temiendo una traición.

-Supongo que habrá oído historias de otras dimensiones y viajes en el tiempo. ¿Quién no?-empezó Will-. Yo conozco la versión de que a partir de una elección o de un posible hecho importante se crean dimensiones para cada una de las alternativas. Una dimensión donde ese hecho pasó y otra donde no y están conectadas para que, de alguna manera ambas se conecten en algún momento otra vez, supongo que después de mucho tiempo en ambas dimensiones acaba ocurriendo algún hecho en común que hace que, a pesar de tener un pasado diferente, compartan de nuevo el futuro.

-Sí, algo he oído. Pero son solo cuentos, rumores que la gente inventa-comentó Lupin.

-No son rumores, profesor-dijo el joven desconocido-. Es verdad. Hace algo más de dos años una persona viajó de una dimensión a otra, pero acabó llegando en un tiempo pasado al suyo donde todavía era todo igual a su dimensión. Decidió buscarse a sí mismo en su dimensión, creando así nuevas dimensiones sin saberlo.

-¿Quién era ese alguien?

-Yo-dijo el desconocido, mientras Will decía "Él". El desconocido se quitó la capucha que llevaba puesta todo el rato dejando ver sus ojos verdes, su pelo negro azabache y su cicatriz en forma de rayo-. Los problemas siempre me encuentran, en cualquier dimensión-sonrió.

-Harry…-Remus estaba en shock. Pensaba que estaba en un sueño-. Si él es el Harry de otra dimensión, tú…-se giró hacia Will, pero su apariencia ahora era la de siempre, la del otro Harry, pero más joven. Remus corrió a abrazarle con lágrimas en los ojos-. Todos pensábamos que te habían secuestrado-susurraba.

-Siento haberos hecho sufrir-le decía Harry (Will)-. Pero tienes que guardarnos el secreto.

Lupin le miró como si estuviera loco. No podía pedirle eso.

-A Sirius puedes decírselo, sino te mataría cuando se enterase-sonrió el Harry más adulto-. Pero nadie más debe saberlo. Si se supiera, estos dos años no habrían servido de nada-. Miró por la ventana y suspiró-. En un minuto saldrá la luna. Tomaste la poción pero, ¿quieres que nos vayamos?

Remus miró a los dos Harry y negó con la cabeza. No quería que se fuera ninguno. No les podría herir jamás

*****

Aclaraciones de final del capi.

Sí, hay dos Harry (alguien que comentó hace poco acertó)

Todo el rollo de las dimensiones es muy sencillo. Si en condiciones normales (bueno, todo lo normales que puedan ser) Harry va a otro tiempo, cualquier cosa que haga alteraría su propio tiempo(todos hemos leído algún fic de eso, no?).

Como sabemos que Harry no es tonto (o en un futuro -en mi caso- no lo será) y queremos una historia interesante, tenía que darle libertad para alterar todo lo que quisiera sin temor a volver a un tiempo diferente al suyo.

La reacción de Remus ha sido un poco tonta/predecible/idiota?

Si es así, lo siento. Esas escenas se me dan de pena, pero algo tenía que poner.

Alguien preguntó si habrá amor. La respuesta es: en un principio no. Las escenas de amor se me dan peor que los reencuentros. Con dos escenas de amor me cargaría el fic y haría que nadie lo leyera xDDD


	6. Chapter 6

Lo siento, es corto pero no tengo tiempo para nada más y quería subir algo después de tanto tiempo.

Siempre que haya reviews habrá nuevo chapter (aunque tarde y sea corto)

**Los personajes son de J.K. Rowling**

Tras una noche muy tensa en la que el lobo se sentó en una esquina mirando fijamente a ambos Harry llegó un amanecer lleno de preguntas. Sentado en uno de los cómodos sillones de la Casa de los Gritos el Harry de otra dimensión le contó su historia al licántropo mientras Will escuchaba sin prestarle mucha atención.

-Como ya dije anoche, los problemas siempre me encuentran. Un inefable me pidió ayuda para un experimento suyo en el Departamento de Misterios. Pensé que era un buen momento para enfrentarme a una parte de mi pasado que aún me atormentaba, así que acepté con la condición de que me dejara visitar la Sala de la Muerte- viendo que Lupin no entendía le explicó-. En mi quinto año cometí un gran error que le costó la vida a Sirius allí. Fue a rescatarme y encontró su final al otro lado del Velo de la Muerte. Siguiendo con mi historia, mi amigo había creado un prototipo de giratiempo que, tenía que viajar a un pasado más lejano pero permitía comunicarse con el presente. Me pidió que lo probara y me aseguró que el giratiempo me podría devolver a mi tiempo.

-¿Todavía tienes el giratiempo?-preguntó Remus y recibió una respuesta afirmativa del viajero- ¿No puedes comunicarte con el inefable y volver a tu tiempo?

-No, cuando llegué recibí un mensaje que decía "Error, viaje entre dimensiones. No hay retorno". Investigué por mi cuenta un tiempo sobre diferentes teorías de viajes interdimensionales hasta que hallé la que te conté. Así que salí a la calle y me dije que evitaría muchas muertes, la de Sirius sería sólo la primera. Hablé con Harry y le expliqué mi situación. Le pedí ayuda y accedió a venir conmigo a entrenarse para vencer a Voldemort sin que se lleve tantas vidas como ocurrió en mi tiempo.

-¿Venciste a Voldemort? ¿Cómo?-preguntó el merodeador atónito.

-Lo sentimos, pero por el momento nadie tiene que saberlo. Por cierto, será mejor que os vayáis antes de que os echen de menos.

*** En el despacho de Will y Remus ***

-Dijiste que Sirius podía saberlo-recordó Remus antes de irse a su habitación a descansar.

-Claro, si no se lo dices será capaz de matarnos a los tres-sonrió Will-. En la próxima reunión de la Orden le pides que se reúna contigo en la Casa de los Gritos. Nadie más. Sólo él. Ahora es mejor que duermas, creo que Madame Pomfrey está de camino para hacerte un chequeo.

-¿Con quién tienes clase ahora?

-Con los Ravenclaws y Hufflepuff de tercer curso. Una clase muy tranquila para empezar el día. Que descanses, Remus.


	7. Chapter 7

Edit: He cambiado el formato en este capítulo para que sea como el del resto**  
**

**Harry Potter no me pertenece.**

* * *

Una semana después de que Remus descubriera el secreto del nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras llegó la siguiente reunión de la Orden del Fénix. El licántropo parecía más alegre de lo habitual; al profesor Hunter, en contraste, se le veía frunciendo continuamente el ceño.

Remus encontró a Will (Harry)en su despacho después de asistir a la reunión y de pedirle a Sirius que fuera luego a la Casa de los Gritos. El joven murmuraba rápidamente cosas que una persona con un oído normal no entendería pero eso no se aplicaba a los sentidos de hombre lobo de Remus Lupin, que rió dando palmaditas en la espalda a su nervioso amigo.

-Creo que si le dices eso, Sirius se reirá en tu cara- Remus le dijo.

-Exactamente como estás haciendo tú, ¿no?

-No, él sería mucho menos sutil- Remus bromeó-. Pero bueno, espero que estés preparado. Ya va siendo hora de irnos.

-Uno nunca está preparado para decirle a su padrino '¡Hey! He vuelto después de desaparecer por dos años sin dejar rastro'- Will dijo intentando calmarse sin éxito.

-Siempre puedes culpar a tu otro 'yo'- Sonrió el licántropo.

-No dejes que escuche eso. Tampoco me gustaría estar en su lugar.

* * *

Caminaron en silencio hasta la Casa de los Gritos donde fueron recibidos por el Harry de la otra dimensión que, por cierto, parecía tan nervioso como el Harry más joven. Remus le preguntó si Sirius había llegado ya, pero la única respuesta que recibió fue el silencio que había en el salón. Esperaron un rato hasta que alguien dio unos golpes en la puerta y Remus fue a abrir.

-Vaya Remus, ¿has hecho reformas para que Moony se sienta más cómodo? Una noche al mes no merecía tanto esfuerzo- Sirius comentó nada más entrar, mirando a su alrededor.

-Eh… No fui yo el que decidió que la Casa de los Gritos merecía un cambio de aires- Remus dijo y señaló a ambos Harry-. De hecho, fueron ellos.

Harry había deshecho el hechizo que cambiaba su apariencia y parecía una versión más joven que el de la otra dimensión. Aunque se podría decir que técnicamente lo era.

'_Muy bien Remus, con mucho_ _tacto_' pensaron los dos Harry. El más joven recibió un codazo del viajero interdimensional que susurró algo que sonó como "Di algo tú"

-Eh… Si-sirius, ¡cuánto ti-tiempo!- tartamudeó Harry.

Sirius les miró fijamente una vez. Y dos. Después de la tercera vez que sus ojos examinaron los del Harry más joven, Sirius se giró para mirar a su viejo amigo Remus.

-¿Es esto una broma?- preguntó muy serio.

-En absoluto- Remus sonrió. Desde luego, Remus había sonreído mucho ese día. Sirius se había percatado de ello en la reunión así que ya se esperaba una buena noticia. Pero… nunca se habría imaginado que la noticia fuera tan buena.

Sirius abrazó al Harry más joven que, algo sorprendido, le devolvió el abrazo. El otro Harry sonrió más tranquilo y suspiró aliviado.

-Te lo has tomado mucho mejor que Remus- Comentó el más joven-. Esperábamos que te enfadaras más.

"Mi ahijado ha vuelto. No me puedo enfadar. Pero eso no quiere decir que no vaya a pedir una explicación" dijo soltando a Harry y mirando con curiosidad al otro.

-Verás, vengo de otra dimensión (de una futura) y llegué aquí por accidente. Necesitaba ayuda para volver y no podía confiar en nadie excepto en mí mismo así que… supongo que me lo tomé literalmente y fui a buscar a vuestro Harry. Quería evitar muertes en la guerra así que hemos estado entrenando para acabar con Voldemort también en este mundo- Explicó rápidamente.

-¿Has dicho 'también'? ¿Conseguisteis acabar con él en tu dimensión?- Se sorprendió el Merodeador.

-Sí. Y creo que podemos hacer aquí lo mismo. Pero tenemos que actuar sin que Voldemort se entere. Por eso…

-Por eso no puede saber de vuestra presencia- Comprendió Sirius- ¿Pasáis aquí todo el tiempo?- Preguntó mirando a su alrededor.

-Él sí. Aquí investiga una forma de volver a su dimensión. Yo paso mi tiempo en Hogwarts, dando clase de DCAO- Dijo Harry, con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Ah, enseñando… ¡ERES WILL HUNTER!- Exclamó Sirius- Nos traes de cabeza. Hemos pasado un buen rato debatiendo sobre ti en nuestra reunión y decidiendo sobre si deberíamos invitarte a unirte a la Orden- Rió.

-Vaya, ¿queréis que me una a vosotros?- preguntó Harry.

-Todavía no hemos decidido si eres 100% de fiar- Remus contestó.

-Eso me ha dolido- Bromeó el más joven.

-Igualmente, tal vez sería bueno que Will no llame la atención de Voldemort. No queremos que te espíen, Harry- Dijo el Harry más mayor.

En ese momento escucharon unas campanadas a lo lejos.

-Deberíamos volver al castillo- Remus dijo.

-Tienes razón. Sirius, podremos reunirnos en Hogsmeade de vez en cuando. Iré con Remus y nos presentará, así que nadie debería sospechar- Harry propuso.

-Es una buena idea. Pero… que sea pronto- Aceptó Sirius-. Suerte con tus investigaciones, Harry-del-futuro

-Hay que buscarte un sobrenombre…- Comentó Remus.

-Déjamelo a mí- Sonrió Sirius. Al viajero no le gustó nada esa sonrisa.

'_Sé que se va a vengar de mí por llevarme a Harry. Ese nombre será horriblemente vergonzoso'_ Pensó mortificado.

* * *

Sé que es corto y que hace mucho que no actualizo. Pero más vale tarde que nunca. O eso dicen.

Review?


End file.
